The present invention relates to a centrifugal type, enclosed cleaning apparatus used to clean electronic products (for example: integrated circuit boards) by means of a centrifugal effect during the circulation of a chemical solution or clean water.
FIG. 7 illustrates a prior art cleaning apparatus used to clean electronic products. The cleaning apparatus, referenced by (8), comprises an elongated casing (81) shaped like a tunnel kiln, and a meshed conveying belt (82). The casing (81) has two protruding ports (812) at two opposite ends (811) thereof over which the conveying belt (82) extends for placing or removing the products (9). When operated, the products (9) are delivered through a chemical trough (83) in the casing (81) by the conveying belt (82), symmetrical spray nozzles (831) at different elevations are controlled to spray a chemical solution (832) over the products (9). At the same time, an ultrasonic generator (833) is turned on to produce ultrasonic waves in removing dirts from the products (9). After passed through the chemical trough (83), air nozzles (834) are operated to blow air toward the products (9) in removing residual chemical solution (832) from the products (9), and then the products (9) are moved through a plurality of water troughs. The water troughs are moved in the reverse direction against the conveying belt (82). While passing through the water troughs, a clean water from a water supply source (84) is pumped to spray nozzles (841) to spray-wash the products (9). The sprayed water is then guided to a first water trough (842), which has a water pump (843) controlled to pump the water for washing the products (9) through spray nozzles (844). Because the clean water from the water supply source (84) is continuously supplied, overflow of water flows from the first water trough (842) to a second water trough (845), which comprises a water pump (848) controlled to pump the water for washing the products through spray nozzles (847). There is a water pipe assembly (848) to guide waste water from the water troughs to a reclaiming device (85) where waste water is treated for recycling. After having been moved away from the water troughs, air nozzles (849) are controlled to blow air in removing residual water from the products (9), and then the products (9) are dried by hot air from hot air holes (86). Finally, the products (9) are moved out of the casing (81) through the outlet port (812). Electric heaters (87) are produced to heat the solution and water for washing the products (9) efficiently. This structure of cleaning apparatus is still not satisfactory in function. During the operation of the apparatus, the heat of the heated solution will to escape from casing (81) through the ports (812), and the gas released from the chemical solution will also escape from the casing (81) to cause an environmental pollution. Another disadvantage of this structure of cleaning apparatus is its heavy size which needs much installation space, consumes much energy, and simultaneously increases its manufacturing cost. The use of the meshed conveying belt (82) hinders the products (9) from being fully washed. Further, because the products (9) are moved in one direction while washing, it is difficult to remove dirts from gaps in the components on the products (9). Therefore, the products (9) may have to be washed manually after they have been washed through the cleaning apparatus.